youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube Poop
' '"YouTube Poop" or commonly known as "YTP" for short, is a method of video editing, which became more popular as the success of the video portal, YouTube, grew. As it became the most popular video uploading website ever, it was only natural that these strange creations would be posted, and though they are now created for humor, they were originally upIoaded as an in-joke between a group of friends. To make them, all one really requires is some downloaded video and a video editor, although other things can aIso be added such as music and memes. The definition of "YouTube Poop" is often disputed amongst fans of its creations and creators. For example, in Rocketboom's "Know Your Meme" series (Weegee episode, 7 August 09), they stated that "YouTube Poop are clips of cartoons and other assorted junk strung together to form nonsensical moving images on YouTube." How it's Made YouTube Poop is a series of videos made by multiple Youtubers which consists of sources such as cartoons, TV shows, movies, video games, advertisements, etc. and the Youtubers put these sources in video editing software such as Sony Vegas and Adobe Premiere and messes around with it to create something that is usually nonsensical and random. There are a number of fads and subtypes of poop out there, but many of them revolve around these principles. It is generally agreed, however, that "YouTube Poop" does not refer to YouTube Poop sources set to music a la AMVs. History of YouTube Poop YouTube Poop started with a YouTuber named, SuperYoshi testing out Windows Movie Maker, a new piece of software he found in his newIy installed Windows XP/Windows NT 5.0, using the episode "Recycled Koopa" from The Super Mario Bros. 3 cartoon. The resuIt was a video containing a few clips from the episode repeated and used in a random manner. Later he put this video as The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Remixed on December 22, 2004, up on his SheezyArt page. The video was well received and SuperYoshi together with his friend RetroJape made similar remixes using The Mega Man Cartoon and later Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. A few more of SuperYoshi's friends joined and started putting their videos on YouTube in order to confuse and anger people who were otherwise looking for reguIar Super Mario or Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog videos. The first three Poops have been brought to YouTube later as I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL, Dr. Light's Guidance System Show and Robotnik's Sodomy Fest of 2005, respectively. The term "YouTube Poop" was coined by Yaminomalex, who described the things he did with his friends as "uploading poop to YouTube". The term was criticized by a few members of the community and some of them have even attempted to change it. Interestingly, two precursors to the YouTube Poop can be found in Daffy Duck in Hollywood, a 1938 short in which Daffy edits a film reel to produce this, and Cult Toons, a TV show made for Cartoon Network UK that mixed old Hanna-Barbera cartoons like The Perils of PeneIope Pitstop with wrestling, kung fu, and blaxploitation movies for cheap laughs. Richard Nixon even put out an attack ad on Hubert Humphrey in the 1968 presidential campaign that bears a surprising similarity to Poop conventions. Going further back, YouTube Poop can be compared to the Dada art movement of the early 20th century, which was based on being nonsensical. It was not until people like The Electric Cheese got to know about these videos and started making ones themselves that the term YouTube Poop was used for them and that they increased in popularity. With the growing popularity YouTube Poop shifted from being videos that confuse people who were looking for regular videos (in fact, the people who started it are fonder of "WTF?" comments than people commenting or repeating the parts they liked the video and were dismissive of the term YouTube Poop for a long time) to videos that entertain people by using video sources that have become iconic with the name YouTube Poop and the abbreviation YTP. How To Make "YouTube Poops" See the wiki article Poopisms and the tutorial (shown above) by MoBroStudios. These links will definitely help you make your YouTube Poops today. See also *YouTube *Chewiki *Meme *Poopisms *MLG (Montage) External links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/YouTube_Poop Wikipedia page] *Know Your Meme entry *Know Your Meme's Video Gallery de:YouTube Poop Category:Youtube Poop